criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Munn
"I understand thousands of lives could be at stake. But what's at stake, right now, is the millions being funneled into these planes. So I suggest you find actual proof to your claims first, Agent Prentiss, or this company will throw a hefty lawsuit the FBI's way. Capieche?" Edward Munn is a proxy killer who orchestrated several murders while attempting to cover up a series of plane crashes. Background Munn was a supervisor for the airliner division of SkyReach, a multinational aerial manufacturing corporation. He was also a closet sociopath driven by a need to make money at the expense of others. Because of SkyReach's need to keep up with competitors and avoid losing business, the company decided to update their 800 series of commercial airliners rather than waste years designing and manufacturing a brand-new plane. As a result, in 2012, they began production of the 800 NEO, which was meant to boast many technical and technological innovations, including the Movement Attribution Supplementing System (MASS) software designed to lower the nose of the plane without pilot action if it was calculated to be too high. Munn was put in charge of supervising the production of the 800 NEO, the first time he had been given such a responsibility. Greedy for his paycheck, Munn fast-tracked production and bribed inspectors to downplay safety analysis reports of the MASS software. Then, he bribed Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) inspectors to certify the 800 NEO. When Matthew Davis, one of the head engineers of the project, realized what Munn was doing, he attempted to alert SkyReach, but Munn found out about his suspicions, murdered him, and covered his death up as a car accident. In late 2018, the 800 NEO was put into service by airlines around the world. Almost immediately, pilots started having difficulties with handling the planes due to SkyReach neglecting to add the MASS software onto their instruction manuals. The MASS software was already faulty to begin with due to the fast-tracked production of the 800 NEO. When pilots began voicing their concerns about the 800 NEO's handling, Munn bribed senior officials at the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) to cover those reports up. This led to two plane crashes in 2019, Franco Airlines Flight 585 in February and Korea Express Flight 324 in May, which led to the deaths of over 300 people. Then, in July, New England Airways Flight 1058 crashed at an outdoor concert in a park in southern California, killing all 146 people onboard and 72 concertgoers. Panicking, Munn hired two Russian hitmen, Andrei Sorokin and Koldan Bogdanov, to kill the officials that he bribed. However, Munn's plan became endangered when one of Sorokin and Bogdanov's hits was witnessed by serial killer Davis Harper while he was in the middle of a murder himself. Known Victims Personal Victims *August 31, 2012, Chicago, Illinois: Allen Fitzgerald *June 26, 2019, Washington, D.C.: **Spencer Reid **Unnamed female security guard Proxy Victims *2019: **February 21, Atlantic Ocean: The Franco Airlines Flight 585 crash: ***211 unnamed passengers ***12 unnamed crew members **May 8, unspecified location in Japan: The Korea Express Flight 324 crash: ***191 unnamed passengers ***11 unnamed crew members **June 14, Indio, California: The New England Airways Flight 1058 crash: ***New England Airways Flight 1058: ****138 unnamed passengers ****Eight unnamed crew members ***72 unnamed concertgoers **June 18, Reston, Virginia: Justin Strosky **June 22, Frederick, Maryland: Brett Quinn **June 24, Fairfax, Virginia: Phillip and Harriet Paglen : ***Phillip Paglen ***Harriet Paglen **June 26, Alexandria, Virginia: Davis Harper Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals